Spring Rain
by Strawberry L
Summary: Inosaku shoujoai meaning girlgirl Ino and Sakura run into each other one night realizing they have some important things to say.


Title: Spring Rain  
By: Strawberry L  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Ino/Sakura  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shoujo-ai (my very first oddly enough...) and a Lime-ish momentDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to it except my iPod filled with only Naruto music. ::huggles precious iPod of joy::

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is merely for entertainment.

* * *

Ino's POV

It was raining in the streets the day she came and found me, the warm kind of rain that you can train in for hours without getting sick or chilled, though it's still nice to have a warm bath to go home to. I'd left the house earlier that day not knowing where I was going until she ran right into me, eyes wide with tears rolling down her face alongside the rain. She stood there whimpering for just a minute as if waiting for me to say something harsh or sarcastic.

"I missed you" she started, wiping her eyes for all the good it did. "And I just thought that everything has been so stupid," she paused, sniffling, to stare at the grass as though it was a divine entity that would offer her advice and guidance in her moment of confusion. "I'm not making any sense."

"It's ok," I assured her, pleasantly surprised we weren't at each others throats for once, but perhaps still a bit on guard. I had never seen Sakura cry, especially not over me. At that moment her gaze met my own, measuring me with an epiphany of understanding lacing between us. "Why did we ever let Sasuke come between us? From the beginning only one of us had a chance of having him, but we would have been alone either way. With or without him we wouldn't have had each other. And finally I realized that that was all that ever mattered, you and me. Now I just... I just wondered if it was too late to fix that." Sakura finished in a whisper I had to strain to hear over the raindrops. I couldn't feel my stomach then, similarly to when she had declared us rivals. "We can never go back to the way it was," I said. "Why not?" Stepping forward, I leaned in and kissed her.

Now, together and warm in my bed after a long shower and a tirade of B-rate movies, I wondered how we ever managed apart. Her pink hair, now the length I remember it from before her episodes of trying to impress Sasuke, was still damp and had molded to my neck some hours before. Even wet, I could feel its softness against my bare skin.

Sakura's lips were slightly parted in her current sleepy state. I stared at them, fixated with the softness I remembered them having a short time before and noting to myself that the opening was sufficient for me to slip my tongue in without resistance. Deciding that sounded like a noteworthy idea, I leaned my head to the side just enough to feel my breathe mingle with hers before ours lips met. I could feel that her teeth were till embedded with the colored sprinkles we'd both put on our ice cream for desert even though the flavor had faded from her mouth. As I continued my idle assault on Sakura's mouth she stirred next to me, which I took as an invitation to place myself on top of her so that she was pinned to the couch by the time she finally came around fully.

Sakura's eyes opened to regard me before our mouths parted, her eyes filled with the love I had been to blind to see before this night and a sparkle of what could only be described as lust. She had no problems with letting me take complete control, though I knew in the morning when I teased her she would deny it fully and demand a test of strength. In my own defense, I always win those.

I moved to free my hands from underneath her as her own came up to snake around the top of my boxers where they paused before pushing up my shirt to gain access to my bare back. I suppressed a shudder at the touch of her fingertips, which seemed to make my skin tingle despite their heat. Her intentions to keep me distracted were cut off as soon as my lips reached the base of her neck. With my hands on her upper arm and shoulder respectively I kept her from writhing away from me while my teeth, lips, and tongue sucked unforgiving at her neck. Her own hands paused to dig nails into my spine, inducing a sharp pain that throbbed with the yearning to mark her even more as I bit down on her neck, my teeth still in one place.

An unknown nervousness overcame me then, a feeling of worry and guilt that I was unused to. I pulled away to look into the face of the girl underneath me, her cheeks flushed and eyes shut with the adrenaline still in her system. When she sensed my hesitation her eyes opened, questioning me silently. It was simply one more thing I loved about her as she understood me without words, pushing my shirt back down and bringing my head to rest on her shoulder, no questions to be asked now. She knew. I mused to my self that this must be what love is like, with both of us knowing it was a great beginning.

Owari

A.C. – Reviews are love!!


End file.
